1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sulfonated polyoxyalkylene ethers of 1,2- or 1,3-diols, their preparation and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 25 807 describes a process for the preparation of polyethers with retention of at least two free hydroxyl groups on the starter alcohol, the hydroxyl groups being separated from each other by, at most, three carbon atoms and the hydroxyl groups at the ends of the polyether chain being optionally reversibly blocked, yet stable to the conditions of acetal or ketal splitting, wherein
(a) an oxirane of formula: ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 represents a hydrogen radical or, optionally, a halogenated hydrocarbon group with 1 to 30 carbon atoms or the --CH.sub.2 OR.sup.2 group, in which R.sup.2 represents an alkyl or alkenyl group, the R.sup.1 groups within the polymeric molecule being the same or different, is added by addition reaction to a trihydric or multihydric alcohol, in which at least two hydroxyl groups are acetalized or ketalized;
(b) the hydroxyl group of the polyether monool obtained is blocked by reaction with a monofunctional compound which is reactive with respect to this hydroxyl group and stable to the conditions of acetal or ketal splitting; and
(c) the acetal or ketal is then split by the action of an acid.
In accordance with the disclosed process, the blocking of the hydroxyl group of the polyether monool obtained in step (a) can be achieved by reaction with a hydrocarbon halide. If allyl chloride or methallyl chloride is used as the hydrocarbon halide, compounds are obtained having a terminal olefinic double bond, at which further addition reactions can be carried out. Such compounds can be used in many ways. Particularly, such compounds can be used as modifying components in the preparation of polyurethanes or polyesters because of their hydroxyl groups in the 1,2- or 1,3-position of the starter alcohol.
Those compounds which have terminal polar groups are also of great interest, especially those which are stable to hydrolysis.